In the design as a bearing for a stabilizer, these design features have been known from DE-39,03,350 C1. This document discloses, for a split bearing, a rubberized metal bushing, in which the rubber body is arranged between an inner sheet-metal shell and an outer sheet-metal shell. The sheet-metal shells have, in a preassembled state, a peripheral distance from one another in the plane of division. This distance is greater than at the two inner half shells, so that they come into contact sooner with their opposite abutting surfaces than do the opposite abutting surfaces of the two outer half shells. As a result, it is possible to obtain a predetermined rigidity characteristic of the rubber bushing. The two half shells of the rubberized metal part are held together by a rubber layer, which is vulcanized on the inner jacket of the two inner half shells made of sheet metal, bridges over a division gap, and is open only at the other division gap.
Providing a split rubber bushing for a bearing of a similar design with metallic inserts, which are also designed as half shells, has been known from DE-35,31,340 C2.